In the private optical cable, or the like, the optical connector must be fitted to the optical fiber cable on the spot.
In the prior art, as one mode of the structures used to connect the optical connector ferrule to the end of the coated optical fiber on the spot, there is the optical connector shown in Patent Literature 1 (see FIG. 13).
In an optical connector 110 shown in Patent Literature 1, a short optical fiber 103 that is fitted in advance to an optical connector ferrule 102, and a coated optical fiber 100 on site are connected by the fusion splicing. Then, the periphery of a fusion-spliced portion 105 is covered with a protection sleeve 101 and is reinforced with it.
Then, a connector housing 121 has such a configuration that this housing can house respective elements from the optical connector ferrule 102 to a part of the coated optical fiber 100 located in the rear of the protection sleeve 101.
Also, the connector housing 121 has a plug frame 122 for housing the optical connector ferrule 102 in a state that its top end is projected, a boot 123 for housing an end portion of the coated optical fiber 100, and a cylindrical stop ring 124 whose one end is fitted into the plug frame 122 and integrated with this plug frame and whose other end is fitted into the boot 123 and integrated with this boot. The optical connector ferrule 102 located in the plug frame 122 is energized to the top end side by a compression coil spring 125. This compression coil spring 125 keeps a contact pressure between the optical connector ferrule 102 and the optical connector ferrule on the opposite-side optical connector within a specified range, while allowing the optical connector ferrule 102 to move back at a time of connecting the connector.
In connecting the coated optical fiber end and the optical connector ferrule in the above optical connector 110, the end portion of the coated optical fiber 100 on site, from which the connector housing is omitted as shown in FIG. 14(a), is inserted previously into the protection sleeve 101 that protects the fusion-spliced portion. Then, respective coatings of the end portion of the short optical fiber 103, which is fitted previously to the optical connector ferrule 102 being held in the plug frame such as the connector, or the like, and the end portion of the coated optical fiber 100 are stripped over a predetermined length. Then, respective stripped end portions are butt connected mutually, and then are fusion spliced together. Then, as shown in FIG. 14(b), the protection sleeve 101 being fitted on the coated optical fiber 100 is moved onto the fusion-spliced portion 105 such that the fusion-spliced portion 105 is covered with the protection sleeve 101 and is brought into a reinforced state. As a result, the optical connector 110 can protect the fusion-spliced portion 105 without fail.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication: JP-A-2002-82257